After School Activities
by Ein011
Summary: Grayza smut (cause we need more) , set on the Fairy Tail High Universe.


Most of the stories that I'm following aren't being updated lately, and so I got bored. I was browsing around the Grayza fics and to my horror, I found that we are lacking Grayza Smut. So, I decided to write one! So here it is, a shameless Grayza smut. Enjoy.

This is a mature rated fic, with sexual scenes, and explicit language.

**After School Activities**

The temperature of the classroom seemed to have reached a freezing point with how its two occupants glared menacingly at each other. Chocolate brown eyes stared fiercely at the darker orbs a few paces in front.

"What do you want?" Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail High's school council president spoke vehemently, both of her arms folded on top of her breasts. "Well?" she muttered angrily as she cocked an eyebrow at the dark haired teen before her.

"I need answers." Gray Fullbuster, Erza's classmate and childhood friend answered back, his voice as cold as ice.

"Answers? What answers?" she inquired as she fixed the eyeglasses on her face. "I don't need to give you answers." She said matching the man's ice cold voice.

"Bullshit." He said, stepping closer towards the scarlet haired girl. "Why did you do it?" He asked, gripping her shoulders tight.

She neither moved back, nor even flinch when she felt his painful grip. "I was drunk, I mistook you for _him. _" she answered, turning her eyes away from his.

"You weren't that drunk, you knew what you were doing. You definitely knew you were doing it with me for godsake." He gripped his fists tighter on his side until he felt it go numb. Trying hard to keep himself from punching the closet beside them, he was seething with fury. Mad at how the teenage girl in front of him acknowledged him.

"You fucked me, and moaned my name. OVER AND OVER AGAIN. " He grinned sadistically as he saw her face redden in embarrassment. He was about to say more, but was stopped when the girl had suddenly covered his mouth with her hand and pushed them both inside the small, cramped closet.

"What the fu-" He glared down at her as she clamped her hand harder on his mouth.

"Sh!" she placed her finger on her mouth, and motioned for him to shut up. Gray decided to listen to the girl pinned against him. He kept quiet and within seconds he could hear the door of the classroom opening.

"eh? That's odd, I swore I saw Erza enter this room a few moments ago!" a small feminine voice said.

A deep chuckle enveloped the room. "Ahh.. It's alright Levy" a deep baritone voice answered. "I saw her enter the room too, she must've left quickly. Or maybe she even jumped from the window." He added jokingly.

Gray grinned as he realized who the manly voice belonged to. He took her hands and used one of his hands to pin it at the small of her back. "You better be quiet" he whispered seductively on her ear, as he licked her earlobe sensually.

"Gra-gray!" she muttered silently, afraid of getting Levy and the blue haired man's attention.

Gray enjoyed seeing her like this, a part of him felt guilty for doing this to her, at the presence of her man, but she made her mad, and she needed to be punished. He dipped down further, leaving butterfly kisses towards the base of her neck. He felt her stiffen against him, unintentionally pressing herself harder on him. He sighed in contentment as he felt her soft breasts against his hard chest. He licked, and sucked on the base of her neck as a free hand went up to one of her breasts, massaging it sensually.

Erza felt her breath hitch up as he touched her chest, she bit her lip and closed her eyes. "…that's not fair!" she moaned under her breath. "stop…" she silently gasped, as he roughly gave it a squeeze.

"Jellal? Should we leave and look someplace else?" Levy asked the tall young man.

Jellal nodded at the petite bookworm. "Yes, I wonder where she went." He said, walking towards the door, stopping for a few seconds before leaving the room.

After a few minutes of silence, when Erza was sure that Jellal and Levy were out of earshot. She gathered all her strength, kicked the closet open and threw the dark haired man across the room.

"SHIT" Gray groaned as he hit the wall, he was almost sure that he broke a few things. "What the hell was that for?!" he asked, glaring at the panting girl at the other side of the room.

"Really? What do you think was that for?! You fucking molested me inside that closet!" She puffed, as she angrily made her way towards him, intending to beat him up for treating her like that.

Gray stood up proudly, peering down at the slightly smaller woman. He breathed deeply, ready to defend himself against her oncoming attacks. "Bring it Erza, I won't lose until you give me the answers that I want."

As soon as he muttered those words, the council president began to shower him with punches and kicks, some he successfully avoided, while some hit him. He grimaced whenever she'd land a blow, she was a woman, but she was also Titania, Fairy Tai's scariest female student.

"tch" she grunted in an un-lady like manner as she lunged towards him, her long legs successfully unbalancing him. She grinned sadistically as she sat on top of him, grasping his collar. "That night was a mistake" she said softly, as if almost sorry of what she had said.

Gray felt his anger once more, in one swift motion he exchanged their positions, and he was now on top of her. "You don't mean that" he bent his body, so his head rested beside hers.

"get off me!" she shouted angrily, not caring if anyone found them in such a compromising position.

"No." he answered, "I'm going to make you admit that it wasn't a mistake. That you want it just as much as I do." He declared as he used his necktie to tier her hands behind her.

"what are you doing?!" her eyes widened in panic as she could no longer move her hands.

"I'll make you remember how you felt that night, I'll make you moan and scream my name" he declared as he caressed her cheek, his thumb moving towards her lower lip, brushing it gently.

Erza felt her heart pound against her rib-cage, she can't give in to his temptation. "Gray, stop this! You're making me mad!" she moved her body, desperate to undo the knot on her hands.

"Mad? I'm the one who's mad here." He dipped down to her face, kissing her forehead, and slowly moving towards her chin. "…that night, you told me you loved me." He spoke, slightly quivering as he brushed his lips on her plump pink ones.

Erza closed her eyes unmoving, the memories of their night together bombarding her thoughts.

"Without missing a beat, I told you that I loved you back." He bit her lower lip, causing her to open her eyes. "I meant every word of it, and then suddenly you're telling me that you telling me those words was a mistake?" he tipped her chin, so that he could look at her brown orbs. "I was so happy that night, when you gave yourself to me, and when you uttered those words."

"I'm telling you! I was drunk!" Erza spat her words angrily.

"and I'm telling you, you weren't that drunk. We did everything that we did that night knowing the consequences of our actions." He said angrily, as he unbuttoned her blouse.

"What are you doing?!" she fidgeted under him, frantic to stop him. "Gray, we can't do this…" she pleaded.

"Why?" he asked, as he slipped his hand behind her, unclasping her red bra, gently moving it above her breasts so that he could enjoy her glorious cups. He grinned, and nuzzled her bare breasts.

"Jellal, and you have a girlfriend, Juvia." She whispered as she bit her mouth to keep her from moaning. "ahh… Gray, stop" she pleaded, as he felt him tweaking both her nipples. "ahhh…" she closed her eyes.

He stared at her face, his brows creasing " Juvia's not my girlfriend, and I don't love her. I love you." he said confidently as he carried her and placed her on top of the teachers table.

"Then, Jellal"

He leaned into the flustered girl, and touched his mouth to her. She smelled so sweet, like strawberries and blue berries, and though he barely got a taste he knew that she tasted just as sweet. "You don't love him as much as you want yourself to believe."

Erza glared fiercely at him, head butting the man as he tried to kiss her. "I love him!"

Gray felt his eyebrows twitch as he massaged the spot where her hard head had hit him. "You love me just as much, perhaps even more."

"That's not true!" Erza shook her head. _It's true, and you know it Scarlet. _She gulped, as soon as she realized how twisted she was. "Jellal loves me, and I can't leave him. Just like this!"

"He doesn't care about you the same way I do!" He kissed her roughly, she did not start or move back, instead she pressed closer angling her head to one side so their mouths fit better. He poked her lips with his tongue, begging an entrance to her warm mouth. She obliged, and she let him explore her. He moved his pink tongue, determined to taste every nook and cranny of her orifice, she was so warm and moist, and she tasted like her favorite treat, _like strawberry cheesecake_. "I'll do anything for you Erza, I love you. I loved you ever since the day we've met." He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on top of hers. Both of his hands on the side of her head, "and you feel the same way about me, why can't you just admit it?"

"Jellal loves me just as much…" she answered shakily, gasping for air. She sighed at their proximity, how could she even think straight with him this close to her.

"Then, why did you come to me that night?" he asked, cupping her cheeks as he began kissing her jaws. "You came to me in your time of weakness, you cried in my arms and not his." He continued, as his wandering mouth moved south, down to the lovely valley of her chest.

"Gray, I…" she closed her lips, uncertain of her words. He was right, that night when she felt like breaking, the only person she could think of was him, _Gray Fullbuster. _"mmm..aaa.." she involuntarily arched her back as she felt him suck at her breast.

He grinned against her soft mound, moving toward the other as he felt her nipple harden. "Why?" he paused, licking and sucking at her other chest. "Why is it so hard for you to admit how you really feel?" He continued to torture her mounds, as his hands started to roam around her luscious body. His other hand rested itself on her navel, relishing the smoothness of her flat stomach, while the other found its way on her thigh.

"I'm betrothed to him, I belong to Jellal." She whispered to him, her voice almost cracking. "I can't dishonor my family, Gray. You know that." She added, almost pleadingly.

To her astonishment, her childhood friend put his right hand on the back of her neck, and gently ran his fingers through her scarlet tresses "Just, let me be with you. I'll do everything in my power to break the engagement." He said tenderly, reassuring the young maiden.

"It's not that easy." She answered back, _she wanted and needed Gray, but she too needed Jellal. _

"At least give me a chance Erza, let me prove to you that I am who you should be with, not Fernandes" She decided to remain silent as their eyes met, in that instant Erza knew that she lost this battle. He was invading her every being, even the odd sensation in the pit of her stomach was pulsating stronger and stronger with his sweet caresses. The sudden lurching feeling was something that she first experienced during their first night together, and for the past few days she always felt it whenever she laid her eyes on him.

A strange expression crossed Gray's face for a moment as he stared at her unmoving form, taking in her sexy state - her blouse was open exposing her stomach and her breasts, and her skirt was hiked up, almost exposing her underwear. He felt his lust completely taking over him. _I need her. _He remarked, as his fingers lightly stroked her thigh, slowly working upwards her womanhood. He breathed in, and started to spread light feathery kisses on her hip, to the curve of her waist, making her stomach tighten.

Erza's eyes widened in shock as he felt his palm pressed on her intimate part. "Gray!" she glared down at his smug face. Trying to close her legs, but to no avail.

"See, you're body is saying that you're enjoying this." He grinned, "Relax, my love. I'll only give you pleasure." He said cockily, as he pulled off her red panties. A finger teasingly grazed her slit for a moment, but the young man changed his mind and instead massaged her buttocks. "You're so beautiful" Erza squirmed more under his touch, now she could feel the insistent, demanding throb of desire between her legs, as she writhed beneath his, sensual touch.

She sighed in disgust at herself, what they were doing was wrong in all levels. She had a fiancée, and here she was spreading her legs for her _best friend, _INSIDE THEIR CLASSROOM. She wanted to punch herself, or at least bang her head. But, no matter how wrong and twisted their actions were, she wanted it. She relished the intimacy with him.

Gray watched in amusement as her breasts heaved up and down as she breathed, he stopped massaging her soft bottom, and decided to assault her healthy chest instead. He started to massage the highly responsive flesh, moving his hands in circles, first around the circumference of each breast, and then drawing the circle closer and closer to the nipples. Erza moaned in pleasure, biting her lip to keep herself from making more indecent sounds. She hated how her body responded with his every touch, she couldn't even control it anymore. She whimpered as she thrust her breasts upward, waiting for the blissful moment when Gray's powerful hands reached her nipples. She moaned more and more, as he used the end of his fingers to tease the little tips, before gently pulling and releasing them.

"You like that, huh?" he smirked down at her flustered face. He was pleased at his work, noting how her nipples were standing proudly, her breasts were swollen, and her skin was covered within sweat. _So fucking sexy._ He thought.

Erza opened an eye, "Shut up" she answered back, annoyed that he stopped with his ministrations. As if sensing her distress, he began again. The palm of his hands pressed her globes firmly, twisting the tips of his fingers around her nipples, her breath snagged in her throat with delight. His hands were firm on her breasts, it seemed like he knew exactly how she wanted to be touched.

Without a word, he parted her thighs and stroked her outer sex lips, playing and teasing, smiling as he felt her push herself towards his hand. "A bit too excited, aren't we?" he chuckled.

She parted her lips for a comeback, but she stopped when his fingers were finally moving towards the tight little bunch of nerve endings that had been throbbing so frantically all the time he was touching her.

"Don't touch me there!" she said, a bit embarrassed.

"I like touching you here. You feel so wonderful, Erza" he smiled at her tenderly.

His mouth found hers, and kissed her tenderly as he rubbed, and flicked at her sensitive nerves. She moaned against his lips. One of his hands held her butt, as his fingers began to stroke her already wet opening. Carefully, slowly, but with increasing intensity he began to thrust his longer fingers inside of her. He nudged her butt, moving her against his fingers in the rhythm of his choice. He dipped his fingers inside her, spreading her juices up and over the delicate, and highly sensitive tissue. Each time he eased a digit into her she shuddered, feeling full with the length of his fingers.

"Are you okay?" He stared at her worriedly, his liquid black eyes watching her intently as she gave a tiny scream. "Does it hurt? Should I stop?"

She shook her head, panting in pleasure. "… keep going." She whispered, with her eyes still closed. "it feels good, Gray." She moaned.

"I'm going to lick you know" he declared, amused at how his love's face turned in an even brighter shade of red.

"… you pervert. I'll kill you if you do! " She tried her best to glare at him and to sound threatening.

Unfortunately, she was not convincing at all. "Well, at least I'd die a happy man." Gray retorted. She then felt his head between her thighs, and she tensed in anticipation, waiting for his tongue to touch her. When it did, it was with sharp, quick, flicking motions. As his tongue drummed against the pulsating bud she felt herself growing hot and her belly tightened. She felt like she was going to burst. As if sensing her ordeal, Gray began to flick and push harder and harder.

"Gray!" she shouted, as she came in a series of convulsive shudders that were almost painful.

Gray greedily took her essence in, shamelessly sucking, licking and slurping, determined to have all of her to himself. "You taste so good." He grinned once he had sucked most of her juices. "You should taste it." Without warning, he kissed her forcing her to taste her own essence.

"Damn you" she muttered, biting on his lower lip.

He smiled and pecked her lightly on the lips, "I love you too." He began to unzip his pants, as he positioned himself in front of her. "Are you ready?" he asked, his hands resting on her hips.

She nodded. "Do it, fuck me hard." she smirked at his shocked face. "Lost the balls to finish what you've started?"

Gray grinned at her sudden change. "Well then, if I may."

He was about to thrust his member on her slit, when a voice resounded on the halls outside the classroom. "Is anybody still there?"

Both students stiffened, as footsteps echoed louder and louder. "Who goes there?" the guard shouted once more.

Gray hastily zipped his pants, grabbed her panties, and covered her with his jacket. "Erza, you trust me right?" he asked.

"What on earth are you planning?" she asked apprehensively.

He didn't answer her, instead he carried her bridal style and ran towards the window. "Jumping."

Erza's eyes widened. "We're in the fourth floor! Are you crazy!?"

He grinned wider at her panic stricken face. "Well, I'm not gonna get caught having sex in school grounds. We're both dead if they saw us." He said, and without warning jumped from the window.

The guard opened the door of the classroom and slowly walked in, his eyes searching every nook and canny of the room. He walked towards the window and peered down, seeing no movements below, he continued to walk around the room. He then stopped in front of the teachers table, his face grimacing in disgust at _juices _splattered on the table. "Kids these days" he shook his head, feeling sorry for the parents of such indecent teenagers.

**Meanwhile**

Gray laughed heartily against Erza's hair. "That was so close" he sighed, relaxing as he inhaled her scent.

Erza on the other hand wanted to die of embarrassment, "Fool! The aftermath of our activities is quite obvious on that table."

"Yes, you're delicious juices are on that table, I bet if they'd do a DNA analysis, they would easily match your DNA" he said mischievously, kissing her forehead as he fixed her bra, and started to button her blouse. "Imagine that, the great President, doing such acts after school!"

"Shut up! You're going down with me Fullbuster!" she smiled at him, her soft lips touching his.

"Well, before that, how about we continue with our _extra curricular activities_." He said, carrying her once more in bridal style. "Let's go to my place"

"Waa-wait!" she stuttered, blushing at the naughty things that were running on her mind. "I want you to unbind my arms!"

"No~ I'd rather not risk you running away from me." he replied teasingly.

"Gray, I'm sorry" her brown orbs stared at his concerned face, she felt her heart beat faster and faster as she thought about the words that she was about to say. "I do, love you. I'm in love with you" she sighed, feeling a huge burden being lifted off her chest.

Gray thought he was going to die of happiness right there and then. "I love you, Erza Scarlet. I'll make 'us' possible. I swear I will" he declared, as he kissed her luscious lips.

**The next day**

"Erza!" Lucy shouted her bestfriend's name as soon as she saw a dash of scarlet hair entering the gates. She ran towards , her not minding that Erza was in fact walking side-by-side with Gray.

Erza and Gray stopped before their blonde friend. "Morning Lucy, what is it?" Erza asked the blushing girl.

"They - they almost caught two students doing the deed in one of the classrooms!" Lucy said, just loud enough for both of her friends to hear.

Gray laughed out loud at this, ignoring the glare the scarlet haired girl was giving him. "That's just well, an amusing news." He said, in between his laughs as he left the two ladies by themselves.

Lucy shifted her gaze to both of her friends, slightly confused at their reactions. _Could it be them? _she paused, and stared at Erza. _Erza doing it, NAH! Stupid Lucy, there's no way! _She berated herself, and tugged on her best friends arm. "Let's go! The principal wants you to find the culprits behind it"

Erza almost choked. "Sure" she answered, sighing inwardly. _Damn you, Gray Fullbuster! _

**End**

And there you go! Gray getting cocked blocked by a random guard. Sorry for the OOC, I really just wanted some Grayza smut.

Well, I'm thinking of making this fic a Grayza Lemon Drabble of sorts. So, that I'd be able to write something while I'm still finalizing the plot for Indecent Experiment's book 2.

Do leave your reviews, you can give me scenes (requests) that you'd like to see (read), and I'll try my best to build a drabble out of it. It must be a steamy / lemony requests though.

Ps. I'm not a pervert. (or so I think)


End file.
